Autumn
by M-The.Singer.Of.Stories-M
Summary: Rika and Hanyuu Furude both enjoy the atmosphere of the nice season of Autumn. Rena, Keiichi, Satoko, Shion, and also Shion appears at the very end. Short one-shot of Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai and Rei. That takes place in the village of Hinamizawa.


My first Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni Kai and Rei one-shot. It takes place right after Rei. Please enjoy~~ :3

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING USED IN THIS FANFIC.

* * *

"Rika..." Hanyuu said as she watched the blue-haired girl rest herself on a branch of a cherry blossom tree, that was beside the respected yet lovely Furude Shrine that used to be inhabited by Rika and her parents. It was the season of Autumn in the quaint but mysterious village of Hinamizawa. The trees beyond the scenery looked as if they were on fire, still it gave off the feeling of relaxing as one by one the leaves began to leave their stems that once were their home. The air smelled fresh and tickled both Rika's and Hanyuu's existence among everything else, with the sensation of fragrance of cherry blossoms that came from the very petals of the blossoms. Rika gazed at the calm sky, savoring every moment she felt, saw, and heard everything in her surroundings. Hanyuu continued to watch the Queen Carrier of the village, that was also linked to her senses, breathe in the purity of the wind brought.

"Hanyuu..." Rika replied, looking at the floating vessel, known as Oyashiro-sama, next to her. "At times like this," She began. "Living in this world is not a bad thing to reconsider." She exclaimed, smiling at the lavender-haired girl, who in turn, smiled back and nodded.

"I'm happy that you continue to treasure your existence, Rika. Hauu auauau!" Hanyuu cheerfully said. Rika didn't reply this time, she shifted her gaze at the Furude shrine, then she smiled slightly at the appearance of the old structure she used to live in.

She descended from the tree along with Hanyuu tailing the path where she came down from. She walked a few paces to a tree, not very far from the cherry blossoms, that was decorated with leaves that held different kinds of shades red. Maroon, Brown, Brick, Vermilion, and Bright Red were the certain colors the auburn-shaded tree possessed. Rika took her time to listen to the leaves of the tree shrivel in the wind as a fair breeze padded it. Hanyuu watched from beside the blue-haired girl.

"It's beautiful, isn't it, Rika?" Hanyuu said, turning her eyes on the wonderful creation that seemed to dance in the sky's background as the fluttering cherry blossoms pass it by. Rika nodded in response, lost in the lovely exterior of the living existence.

A gust of wind suddenly knocked off the auburn leaves permanently from their own stems and, as if commanded by God, it piled up into a leafy bed fit for a two small Queens in Rika's and Hanyuu's size. She danced with the breeze as it coiled up her form in lukewarm wind that seemed to cool up when she started to sing from her heart. Hanyuu followed her, feeling the air fly through her spirit self. The twosome twirled together and around the stock of leafy piles, showing that they could be doing a ritual, but was only enjoying the moment.

"Let's stay smiling together." They lastly sang before plopping their whole selves onto the bed of different reds of leaves. The place was filled with a loud but calming crunching sound as their bodies hit the pile, some were scattered in different locations, but were soon picked by another upcoming wind that made their shiny strands of hair float a bit higher from their shoulders before stopping. Rika and Hanyuu both closed their eyes and held each other's hand, then Hanyuu completely disappeared into the leafy pile without Rika realizing it. Rika breathed again, smelling the aroma of cherry blossoms that was carried by the wind earlier and auburn leaves on her.

"Rikaaa!" Satoko's voice went, Rika felt a hand shook her out of the feeling of her own wonderland, she sat herself up. The wind blew again as it made Rika look at the sudden appearance of her friends. Mion, Shion, Satoko, Rena, and Keiichi were standing before her. "Hauuu~!! Rika-chan's sleeping on the leaves! Kawaii! OMOCHIKAERI!" Rena cooed in her take-it-home mode self.

"We were looking all over for you!" Mion laughed. "Rika-chama, you know you could play with us if you were this lonely." Shion said as she eyed the bed of pile leaves that Rika was now sitting on. "Mii~ It's okay, I'm not lonely or anything~ I guess you found me and Hanyuu~ Nano desu!" Rika cheerfully said, turning back into her cuteness like a child. "Hanyuu? Where is she anyway?" Everyone asked, staring at Rika with confusion in their thoughts.

"Hauau!" Hanyuu said, popping out from under the leaves beside Rika. "Here I am! Nano desu!" She smiled as she appeared in her usual clothes in human form. "Hauuuuu! Hanyuu-chan's so cute! OMOCHIKAERI!" Rena lunged at Hanyuu then twirled her around while Hanyuu cowered from her grip.

"Okay, we're now complete. Let's go onto the challenge!" Shion happily declared before her sister. "That's right!" Mion confirmed. "I'm getting pumped up again!" Keiichi curled his fist with a smirk. "OH HO HO HO! Everyone knows you'll lose again." Satoko teased. "What?! Stop making predictions like that!" Keiichi spazzed. "Hauuu~ Keiichi-kun in another cute outfit! OMOCHIKAERI!" Rena drooled, giving Hanyuu her escape.

"Yes! Let's go then!" Mion invited. Everyone walked as they laughed at the angry Keiichi. Rika and Hanyuu followed behind their beloved friends, watching their happiness mix with each other's. Rika smiled at the scene.

"Rika," Hanyuu said, attracting Rika's attention to her. "You're right." She smiled. "Living in this world, no matter how painful, sad or joyous it is, is never a bad thing to reconsider." She added. "Mii~!" Rika giggled together with Hanyuu.

After that, everyone spent the whole day playing and laughing together. As the sun sets, Rika, Hanyuu, and Satoko went home after bidding goodbye to another day with their friends. Rika and Hanyuu then, went near the river and sat on the soft grass, watching the sun emit its pretty shades of reds as it slowly dove into the mountains, ending another peaceful day.

* * *

Thanks for reading~ and please review^^


End file.
